The goal of the Small Animal Bioluminescence Imaging (BLI) Core is provide access to the state of the art IVIS Spectrum (Caliper Life Sciences) imaging system and service participating COBRE investigators. Functions of the core as a service to investigators include assistance and consultation in designing animal studies that utilize molecular imaging, training in use of the imaging equipment, collection and analysis of data. The animal core will also provide assistance in optimizing imaging and other surgical procedures involved pre- and post-imaging. The IVIS Spectrum (Caliper Life Sciences) is the most advanced and newest imaging system that enables investigators to study disease progression, cell trafficking and gene expression in live cell in vivo. The equipment is capable of detecting luminiscence and fluoresence in cells from blue to near infrared wavelength. Additionally, the instrument has the ability of 3D anantomical tomography which when combined with fluorescence or luminiscence can demonstrate the location and source of illumination in vivo. The software provided with the system allows the investigators to import the study results and co-register with Computed Tomography (CT) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) images. These unique and advanced features of the equipment will enable investigators to conduct specific studies. This Core apart from serving the COBRE investigators will also serve other investigators at OUHSC and neighboring institutions. Currently, the IVIS Xenogen Spectrum BLI System purchased by OUHSC is the only equipment available on campus and thus makes it availability and utility important for a large number of investigators studying various aspects of human diseases that include oncology, eye, diabetes, immunology, pharmaceuticals etc.